Embodiments of the claimed subject matter relate to sports equipment which can be used to help a user improve his or her skill level, and more particularly several embodiments relate to golf clubs such as golf irons, woods and hybrid style clubs. In the past, golf club manufacturers have used a variety of different manufacturing processes to manufacture golf clubs, some of which may be kept as trade secrets. Regardless of the process used, irons, woods and hybrid clubs have been typically designed in the same manner.
Golf is played with a set of clubs with each club designed to launch the ball at a desired trajectory and distance. The variations available in trajectory and distance are achieved with the use of a set of clubs with varying lengths and lofts and each club is uniquely identified by a numbering system and/or with a loft designation displayed on the club head. Golfers learn the approximate distance the ball will travel when hit by each club swung in a normal manner. The golfer can then select an appropriate club to execute a particular shot so the ball travels over a desired distance and trajectory so it has a greater chance of reaching its target. Varying distances as well as various trajectories may be achieved with individual clubs and each club can be used to hit the ball with additional adjustments for distance and trajectory through the manipulation of the loft and the length of the club. Other adjustments that can be made by the player to affect the ball's distance and trajectory include the manner in which the club is held in the player's hands. Similarly, the length of the club can be made shorter or longer by gripping the club lower or higher on the grip end of the club. The effective loft of the club may also be adjusted by rotating the grip in the player's hands thereby turning the club face to the right or the left of the center position.
A “club head” also known as a “golf club head” has several elements. A typical club head includes a sole/bottom, a face which is the hitting surface, a crown (the top in wood clubs), and a top line (iron clubs). Formed into the heel of the club head is a hosel which receives the shaft. In conventional clubs the hosel is positioned within the heel with no markings or indicators. In the prior art, the user positions the golf club by visually aligning the face to the desired target in an attempt to create the intended face angle specified by the manufacturer. Club manufacturers endeavor to change face angles by producing a variety of club heads, with each head employing a specific angle that is used to strike the ball.